Справка:Tables
Tables may be authored in wiki pages using either XHTML table elements directly, or using wikicode formatting to define the table. XHTML table elements and their use are well described on various web pages and will not be discussed here. The benefit of wikicode is that the table is constructed of character symbols which tend to make it easier to perceive the table structure in the article editing view compared to XHTML table elements. As a general rule, it is best to avoid using a table unless you need one. Table markup often complicates page editing. Wiki table markup summary | table end |} *The above marks must start on a new line except the double || and !! for optionally adding consecutive cells to a line. However, blank spaces at the beginning of a line are ignored. *'XHTML attributes.' Each mark, except table end, optionally accepts one or more XHTML attributes. Attributes must be on the same line as the mark. Separate attributes from each other with a single space. **Cells and caption (| or ||, ! or !!, and |+) hold content. So separate any attributes from content with a single pipe (|). Cell content may follow on same line or on following lines. **Table and row marks ( | |} The cells in the same row can be listed on one line separated by ||. Extra spaces within cells in the wiki markup, as in the wiki markup below, do not affect the actual table rendering. | |} Table headers Table headers can be created by using "!" instead of "|". Headers usually show up bold and centered by default. | |} Caption A table caption can be added to the top of any table as follows. | |} XHTML attributes You can add XHTML attributes to tables. For the authoriative source on these, see the W3C's HTML 4.01 Specification page on tables. Attributes on tables Placing attributes after the table start tag ( | |} Attributes on cells You can put attributes on individual cells. For example, numbers may look better aligned right. | |} You can also use cell attributes when you are listing multiple cells on a single line. Note that the cells are separated by ||, and within each cell the attribute(s) and value are separated by |. | |} Attributes on rows You can put attributes on individual rows, too. | |} With HTML attributes and CSS styles CSS style attributes can be added with or without other HTML attributes. | |} Attributes can be added to the caption and headers as follows. | |} Caveats Negative numbers If you start a cell on a new line with a negative number with a minus sign (or a parameter that evaluates to a negative number), your table can get broken, because the characters |- will be parsed as the wiki markup for table row, not table cell. To avoid this, insert a space before the value (| -6) or use in-line cell markup (|| -6). CSS vs Attributes Table borders specified through CSS rather then the border attribute will render incorrectly in a small subset of text browsers. Tables